


Tuesday Afternoon

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Words are not the only form of communication.





	Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

What a mission! No wonder Jack looks weary. The responsibility lies heavy, no matter how much he denies it. 

I wish I could say what I want to, but not here.

I wish I could do more, ease his burden. I do everything possible but it never seems enough when things go bad like this. 

Jack scrubs a hand through his hair, the grey is my fault he says. I deny it but it's probably true. 

He turns then, face scrunched up in frustration. His eyes meet mine, I smile and his face lights up. 

It's then I realise, I DO ease his burden.

 

Fin


End file.
